narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Possession of the Rinnegan
Finally Comato was free of missions and he decided to take a long well desired vacation to visit the Land of Lightning. He was interested in viewing the historic battle field of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Comato looked at the flat landscape that still held scars and damage from the long brutal battle that happened more than a decade ago. Comato had always dreamed of coming to this place, he could only imagine how intense and war was. The wind blew causing his hair to flow along with it. Looking to the dark clouds, Comato could tell the it was going to rain soon. "I should head back soon. I'll wait a little longer" Comato thought to himself beginning to walk and continued to rake in the scenery. The earth was angry: the wind was fierce, trees were withered and broken in half, the grass was a light brown and dead corpses littered the dead forest. Pale leaves crunched under the weight of his black boots as he walked through the battlefield. This wasn't the first time he had walked through this War Zone. Painful images flashed throughout his mind about his fellow allied comrades falling one by one. Why? All in the name of a false peace that a fallen child so loaned for; his childhood lover had died and he wanted to create a world where she and everyone was alive. Peace is not absence of conflict, it is the ability to handle conflict by peaceful means He'd would never forget that quote said by a some Chūnin Sunagakure shinobi who would later fall to the forces of a . The kid was around fifteen years old, dark, spiky hair. He was shorter than the average guy, pretty scrawny, and wore glasses. You could tell he was bright, but nothing really special about him. When he died, no on even realized he was gone except Sannoto. That one statement left a mark on his mind, and he would embrace that philosophy. He'd transform the Twelve Guardian Ninjas to a peace core set on keeping balance in the world. In an opening between the row of dead trees was a man standing in the open plain, fighting against the earth's wrathful winds that screeched every few seconds or so for the world to hear. Sannoto could see the struggle on the man's face, the frustration that he held. His only response was to help. "Hey! Are you okay?" he immediately called out, waving his hand to draw the shinobi's attention towards him. He put his hands into the air, both of them, to signify that he meant no harm and proceeded to step between the trees into the same plain as the man. Comato saw a figure in the distance waving at him. He immediately looked around in confusion wondering why the stranger was trying to gain his attention. Exhaling lightly, he headed in the direction of the blonde haired man. "'What could he want with me?''" Comato grew more curious with every step he took. Suddenly it started to rain not heavy rain but a light drizzle as if the clouds were lightly and silently weeping for the soldiers who lost their lives on this land. Sannoto stepped within reach of Comato, smiling brightly. "Well, hello weary traveler! I'm surprised I found anyone out here, except me. Especially since this is an old battlefield of some sort. Sorta depressing if you ask me. But, anyway, to get back on track. I assume you're lost eh?" the senju naturally assumed. "Well, where are you trying to go? Maybe I can direct you personally" "Oh no... I'm not lost..I'm just sight seeing, that's all." Comato replied. "One can only imagine what kind if battle told pace here. That's why I didn't think anyone else would be out here."